sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Allure of Power (Private RP)
Participants Ztarhaven Jaredthefox92 Characters Vul Doris RP Start! Doris was out for a stroll one fine evening after a busy day of work. She had on her fancy dress and boots as she walked towards the park. The young monkey lady wanted to calm down and enjoy the evening as she tried to clear her head of the week's toil. On the trail was Vul sitting on a nearby park bench, kicking his feet and looking at a butterfly. He looked like nothing Doris has ever seen, sure he was definitely mobian, but he had space for fur and she couldn't tell if he was another hedgehog or some kind of cat! "Good day." Doris said as she walked up to him. He lost focus on the butterfly and turned to her, "Oh hello!" "Pleasant eve is it?" She asks. "Definitely! I think Spring is finally here~!" He looked up at the sky, it was pure blue with a couple clouds moving over the scenery. "Indeed, luckily it hasn't been as rainy as of late." She replied. "Mhm~" He scratched where his nose would be, if he had one. "Oh by the way my name's Vul, what's yours Miss?" "Call me Doris, Doris Winston luv." She replied. He blushes when she calls him 'luv' taking the saying literally but tries to play it off, "Hehe, that's a good name, nice to meet'cha Doris!" He puts his hand out for a shake. "Why thank you, mate." She takes it and shakes it. Vul smiles. "No problem!" She might notice the faintly glowing golden bracelets around his wrists and ankles... "Ooh, fancy rings you got there mate. Where'd ya procure them?" Doris asks. "Procure...?" You could practically hear the gears turning in his head. "Oh no I made these myself! Pretty good right~?" He slides one ring off to show her it up close. "I'll say! Ye a worksmith?" She asks. "Nah I just thought of it and 'poof'~!" He gives an example by snapping his fingers, another bracelet appears in his empty wrist. "Oh you can keep this one I suppose." He hands her the one he took off. "Bloody hell! How did you do that?!?" She asks rather started and confused about the event that just transpired. "...Magic?" He shrugs. "You know like magician? But no smoke and mirrors~" He giggled at her suprise, I mean he does have space for fur. "Magic? Or you Merlin?" She asks. "Hehe that's one thing you could call me~" He sticks his tongue out and gets off the bench, he floats slightly at the ground. "So you're a wisard, eh roit?" She asks. "Sort of, i'd say i'm more of a arch wizard if those exist!" He summons a comical wizard hat to show off. "Like the one from Hogwarts?" She asks. "Yeah but much cooler! I don't even need one of those dumb sticks~" He brags "Splendid! So, is it your profession?" She asks. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Nah, I'd say i'm more of an... explorer! Going from place to place, that sort of thing." "Ah, so a traveler?" She asks. He proudly put his hands on his hips. "Mmhm! The very best~" "Like to go out and about eh?" She asks. "Yep, I've been all over the world! Oh, but enough about me, what do you do Miss Doris?" He asked as he made his wizard hat vanish. Category:Private/Closed Roleplays